The present invention relates generally to a ride-height and/or passenger weight adjustable shock absorbing boat seat pedestal, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorbing boat seat pedestal which uses an air filled portion, and liquid and gaseous matter combination filled portion, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
The prior art includes at least the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,679 issued on Nov. 14, 1995 to Albert Mardikian entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT AND BOAT WITH SHOCK ABSORBING FLOORBOARDS;”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,590 issued on Feb. 6, 2001 to John M. Patera entitled “PERSONAL WATERCRAFT SUSPENSION SYSTEM;”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,483 issued on Apr. 19, 2005 to Brandon J. Fedders entitled “ACTIVE SEAT SUSPENSION FOR WATERCRAFT;”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,387 B2 issued on Jun. 23, 2009 to James Joseph Funk entitled “SHOCK ABSORBING SEAT PEDESTAL;”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,585 B2 issued on Apr. 27, 2010 to Robert C. Fox entitled “INTEGRATED AND SELF-CONTAINED SUSPENSION ASSEMBLY HAVING AN ON-THE-FLY ADJUSTABLE AIR SPRING;”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,191 issued on Jun. 15, 1999 to Peter J. Burer entitled
“SHOCK ABSORBING SEAT PEDESTAL;” and
U.S. Pat. No. 8,511,655 B2 issued on Aug. 20, 2013 to Yan-Ting Wu entitled “BICYCLE SEAT POST.”
While these prior art methods have been known in the past and may have provided some utility to persons sitting in boat seats, they do have several problems, some of which are overcome by the present invention. One challenge not fully addressed by the prior art is the fact that, as the boat's speed across the water increases, both the frequency of impacts with waves increases as well as the magnitude of the force on the seat pedestal (or pilot's vertebrae) from each individual wave impact increases. This increases the need for a highly durable shock and for a durable swivel lock.